Dealing with life
by thewriterinsideme
Summary: Kurt and Blaine has only known each other for a couple of weeks, and they're not a couple yet. Follow the development of their relationship as Kurt transfers and they get to share a room!
1. Bruises and flooding blood

_So, here comes a Klaine (Glee) story, it's not that thought out and mostly for my own pleasure.  
>I wrote this in less than two days and I'm not even sure why I'm publishing it, but I feel like I need to publish something…<br>More chapters to come very, very soon!_

This isn't coherent with the TV-show, here it's February/Mars, almost spring break.  
>Blaine lives in his dorm at Dalton, and Kurt lives alone with his dad, before Carole and Finn moves in.<p>

Blaine's a bit different. Not in the first chapters though, you'll get a better picture of him later.  
>Kurt is himself, the way he is in the TV-show and so are the others. I haven't connected it at all with the TV- show really, might use some references but that's about it.<p>

I suppose that's it, enjoy and please review!

Blaine sipped at his coffee and sighed deeply, looking out the window.  
>Kurt had noticed the moment Blaine stepped into the coffee shop that something was<p>

the matter, but he hadn't asked what was wrong yet in fear that he might seem pushy.

Blaine had dark circles under his eyes, and looked completely exhausted.  
>His eyes were dull and lifeless and his red bowtie was a bit tilted, and being Blaine, that said a lot.<p>

He wore a pair of kakis, a white dress shirt, a grey cardigan and a red bowtie.  
>Kurt was very worried; this was not normal for Blaine.<p>

Kurt leaned over the table and Blaine looked at him for a short second, then he looked down.  
>"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked adjusting his bowtie and then tilting Blaine's face up to meet his eyes. "You know you can tell me"<p>

Blaine sighed and got ready to start. His worn face was like torture to Kurt, and he was ready to do whatever it took to make him look like his usual dapper self again.

"I have tons of homework and with Dalton's no harassment policy I as a popular homosexual have to prepare a speech for a snob convention. My cousins are coming over for spring break; it's a tradition. But the worst part with that is that my parents, my dad especially is so ashamed of who I am that I have to play straight for the entire time they're here. And then there's my dad, period. Then there's you, and…" He trailed of and his moth remained open and a deafening silence occurred and made them both a bit uncomfortable.

"What about me?" Kurt asked raising one eyebrow.

Blaine hesitated, running a hand trough his dark curls. Then he leaned closer looking deep into Kurt's eyes.  
>"I'm not a hundred percent sure about what's going on with the two of us, but Kurt, I know that I hate living two hours away from you. And I know that I hate how everyone at McKinley treats you. It kills me to see you being tortured like that. And as much as I'd like to transfer to take hose assholes on myself I can't, that would result in me being cut of. My parents paid a lot to get me into Dalton and they'd kill me if I transferred.<p>

I wouldn't have a place to live. And I love living at Dalton with Wes and David, they're my best friends, apart from you that is." Blaine went silent again and first Kurt was surprised at his honesty. Blaine rarely expressed emotions so clearly, and he rarely let anything bring him down, no matter how much he had on his plate.  
>Kurt felt his entire body heat up as a blush spread over his cheeks.<br>Having someone care that much about him, to worry that much about him moved Kurt to the bone.

And also a chill ran down his spine as he thought of yesterday, he still had large purple bruises from where Karofsky had kicked him and his entire body was sore from repeatedly being flung into the metal lockers. He had been popping pills all day for the pain.

He was glad he had gotten to the coffee shop before Blaine, otherwise Blaine would have noticed how stiffly he moved.

Blaine had no idea about yesterday's incident, and Kurt wanted to keep it that way. Blaine had enough stress and worry in his life as if was, and Kurt didn't want to give him more.

That was also why a concerned expression took over his features as he grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
>"You don't have to transfer for me, you can't, I'd never be able to live with myself.<p>

And don't worry about me, I'll be just fine, I can handle slushie facials. Look I care about you Blaine and I wouldn't want you to sacrifice anything for me." Kurt said intensely, as much as he'd love to have Blaine to rely on at McKinley he wouldn't let Blaine mess up his life for the sake of Kurt.

That kind of sacrifice was the kind you made after you'd been together for years; Kurt and Blaine weren't _actually _together, not yet at least.

They probably could have been though, if it hadn't been for Kurt, he was the one who was the innocent virgin who was so scared.

He knew that Blaine wasn't a virgin, he had never actually gotten it confirmed but he just knew it, and if he was honest with himself that made him even more insecure.

"Kurt, I can't stand by and watch you get bullied. I could kill those guys for what thy do to you. And to be honest I don't feel very strongly about the way the new directions treat you either. In the warblers it would be disaster if someone stood in the shadows the way you have to. To be honest that's the worst part, I can handle my parents, and I can write a speech, but to watch you suffer is much harder" Blaine said honestly, Kurt was almost a bit surprised again, what was with Blaine today?

Usually Blaine filled the part of the listener as Kurt went on and on about his personal issues, but now Kurt was actually glad to be the listener.  
>He was the older one, he should act like it sometimes at least.<p>

"Let's stop talking about me, you're the one who looked like you haven't slept in weeks" Kurt said trying to make his voice light and slightly joking, but he could hear himself that concern was the only feeling he succeeded in expressing.

Blaine laughed bitterly and finished his cup of coffee. "I have actually slept quite bad lately, the guy in the room next to me got a room mate a couple of days ago and they are the male stereotype if you know what I mean" Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"Hockey or football?" Kurt asked thinking of the many times Finn and Burt watched football games and shouted as if their intention was to make the entire neighborhood know what they were up to.

"Hockey" Blaine answered with a short tired laugh.  
>Kurt was pleased that he could get at least some kind of laugh out of him when he was feeling this bad.<p>

"Okay, Blaine, you've helped me so much when I've had my rough days, so I owe it to you to help you" Kurt started and Blaine looked disliking.  
>"You need to write a speech, right? Then it's good you have me, cause speeches are totally my thing. I think I can help you with whatever homework you have. As for your dad I can only provide advice, but I'll help you with anything you need. Besides, I don't have anything to do anyways"<p>

Kurt smiled widely hoping Blaine would accept his offer.

"Like shoving my problems onto you is going to make anything better" Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand even tighter.

"Yes" Kurt said, slightly annoyed at Blaine's negative attitude. "I want to help, you were raised good, you should know that it's impolite to say no to a kind offer"

Blaine smiled, more genuinely this time. "Fine, you can help me with my calculus" Blaine sighed, but still smiling. "Thank you, Kurt" he added, his voice full of devotion. "I really am thankful for having you" He admitted, Kurt once again wondered why he was so open with his emotion all of a sudden, but he hoped it would last.

"No problem, my dad won't be home until later, he's out with Carole. We could go to my place and study, maybe watch a movie or something" Kurt offered in a chipper tone.

"Wow, you almost make studying sound like fun…" Blaine said and smiled again, he released Kurt's hand and stood up.

Kurt took the last sip of his coffee as he got up and held back a gasp as the pain in his ribcage seared trough him.

He tried to walk like normally on the way to Blaine's car, but Blaine seemed to notice how rigid he was even though he didn't say anything.

"So you're just going to let this bullying go on and do nothing? You should tell you father, you know that. Or a teacher, just anyone" Blaine said as Kurt unlocked the door to his house.

"I'm fine, and I'm not going to tell dad, he's sick he doesn't need another moment of stress right now" Kurt said and walked into the living room.  
>Kurt knew Blaine was annoyed that Kurt let the bullying go on, and that was another reason for not telling Blaine about being beaten up yesterday, it just might push Blaine over the edge.<p>

"It's your choice" Blaine said and laid his calculus books on the low table and sat down on the couch.

"Yes, it is" Kurt said and walked out in the kitchen.  
>He returned with two glasses of fresh juice and tried not to whimper when he sat down, but failed.<p>

Blaine gave him an accusing look and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong? You look like you ran a marathon yesterday"

Kurt sighed and pressed out a smile. "I'm just fine, tough P.E class, that's it" he assured, it was true in one way, Karofsky had beaten him up in the dressing room after P.E when Kurt was left styling his hair.

Blaine didn't buy it. "Kurt, seriously? I may just have known you for two weeks but I can see when you lie to me"

Kurt was moved by the honest worry in his voice and he knew Blaine well enough to know that he wouldn't get away.  
>"It was nothing really, I just had a little run in with Karofsky and 'the fury' - or his fist as normal people call it - yesterday. And his boots too…" Kurt mumbled uncomfortably.<p>

"What?" Blaine exclaimed anger taking over his features. "That's not 'nothing'" his voice was full of rage and he stood up.

"But I'm fine now, so we don't need to be bothered by that" Kurt said urgently. He didn't want Blaine to get upset or make a bigger deal out of it than it was.

"You can barely walk, you're not fine. How badly did he hurt you?" Blaine asked in a tone that almost scared Kurt a bit.

He sighed and got up with a groan, and Blaine cringed in sympathy.

Kurt hesitated for a second as Blaine watched him seriously, then he unbuttoned his dress shirt, and he pulled the side of his shirt and his camisole up to reveal the purplish bruises that covered his entire ribcage.  
>He looked down, avoiding Blaine's eyes.<br>But when nothing happened Kurt collected the courage to look up at him. He was staring at the bruises, and he was starting to shake in pure rage, his fists tightening. His face was like a statue, his lips pressed together angrily and his burning with fury.

"Anything else?" He asked in a strained, too calm voice. He looked like he was about to loose it completely, and Kurt didn't dare to object.

Kurt slipped out of his white dress shirt and Blaine frowned. Kurt left his camisole on, but he turned the wounded shoulder to Blaine, the shoulder that had caught him as he was flung in to the locker over and over again. It had actually started bleeding and now there was a wound that was healing. But it might actually leave a scar; it was quite deep since the lockers had sharp edges on them where they were riffled to let in air.

When Kurt looked at Blaine this time Blaine looked so angry Kurt feared he would actually burst into tears.

Blaine felt tears sting in his eyes as he watched the long wound on Kurt's shoulder, but pressed them away.

It was almost more gruesome than the bruises that discolored the pale skin on his ribcage, and Blaine couldn't stand it, he didn't know what to do. He had to do something, they couldn't just hurt Kurt this way and get away with it.  
><em>I'm going to kill him, I'm going to find him and kill him… <em>Many different ways to do just that swirled in Blaine's head for a moment.  
>He had never felt so angry before in his entire life, he didn't understand how someone could do something like that. How someone could do that so someone for being themselves? For being Kurt.<br>How could anyone do that to sweet innocent Kurt, Kurt was the most adorable and wonderful person Blaine had ever met, and the bravest and strongest one too. And he didn't really know him that well yet.

But Kurt didn't deserve this, he deserved to be treated with respect, and to be truthful that was why Blaine hadn't really made a move yet.  
>Blaine wanted to kiss him – and so much more – really bad, it was torturing him.<p>

But he knew Kurt was inexperienced and a bit shy and he didn't want to rush anything.  
>He was letting Kurt take it at his own pace to make sure his own horniness didn't ruin anything.<br>He wasn't going to loose Kurt for that reason, he was fully determined.


	2. Calculus and tension

_Chapter two! I basically have chapter three ready as well, but it's not done yet. I'm going for short chapters so I think there will be two more chapters where there will still be Saturday. _

_But like I said, this is for my own pleasure, and trust me I enjoy it a lot!_

_I got some inspiration from watching the Glee 3D concert movie, and in fear of sounding like a Belieber I have to admit that I screamed when Blaine and the warblers preformed.  
>So I spent my evening watching interviews with Chris Colfer, he's hilarious!<br>I got a lot of inspiration so here comes chapter two, and as usual please review! I love criticism! _

Blaine realized he'd been staring for quite long and when he looked at Kurt, he looked away.  
>The anger faded and was replaced with concern. He was so worried his stomach actually ached.<p>

He walked around Kurt and stood in front of him, but Kurt was looking down, avoiding him.

"Kurt, look at me" Blaine said softly, and Kurt slowly looked up, his eyes filled with tears and fear.  
>He looked like a little boy who had lost mom at the super market, and it broke Blaine's heart to watch.<p>

Kurt always put on a brave face, and Blaine had never seen him scared like this before.  
>And Blaine had never realized how<em> broken<em> he was. 

Kurt blinked away the tears and the looked at Blaine again, but he said nothing.

"You should at least tell _me_ when something like this happens" Blaine frowned trying to make his voice as soft as possible, to make it comforting.  
>Comforting people wasn't his strongest side, really he just listened to people and they thought he was giving them comfort. <p>

"You have enough on your plate at it is" Kurt sighed, his voice very weak. "Can we just drop this, I don't want to speak about it"

"Fine, but can you promise you'll tell me next time?" Blaine begged forcing Kurt to look into his eyes.  
>Blaine had been in the same situation and he understood that Kurt didn't want o tell anyone.<br>When someone treaded you that way it made you feel sacred and ashamed, ashamed mostly.  
>And Blaine knew he didn't want to talk about it, it made you feel so… unmanly, and so Blaine decided he would drop it if Kurt didn't want to talk about it.<br>As much as Blaine wanted to kill that bastard for what he'd done he would rather see Kurt comfortable in his company.

Kurt nodded. "I promise, I will. Now, how about we move on to calculus?" He suggested, and as Blaine pushed all the awful images out of his head he examined Kurt.  
>From the front no wound was visible, and Kurt was only wearing a white camisole.<p>

His arms and shoulders were surprisingly muscular and his pale skin was creamy and smooth. His collarbone showed in that incredibly sexy way, as if just to tease Blaine.

Blaine was used to seeing Kurt in at least three layers, and now he just wore a camisole and a pair of tight back jeans that really showed of his handsome tall body, and it was driving Blaine crazy.

_God I'm getting desperate… _He thought to himself. Three months wasn't that much, he shouldn't be feeling so impatient.  
>But Kurt somehow made him feel an urge to rip of his clothes.<p>

Blaine wondered if Kurt saw something in Blaine's eyes that made him uncomfortable cause suddenly he stepped back looked very hesitant.

"Sorry if I…" Blaine started automatically, but what had he done? Okay, maybe his eyes had lingered a bit, but it wasn't as if it was the first time.

"No" Kurt assured. "It's just… I should…." Kurt gestured towards the hallway, and smiled awkwardly before grabbing his shirt from the sofa and hurrying out in the hallway and down the stairs to what seemed like the basement.

Blaine sighed in frustration and noticed that he was already half hard in his pants, he was lucky they weren't his tightest, but he sat down and crossed his legs to hide it.

He was just opening his calculus book when Kurt came up the stairs again, now wearing a regular white V-neck t-shirt.  
>It was still weird to see him in one layer, but it was logical, why dress up for an afternoon at home?<p>

"Wow that's so simple for being you" Blaine commented and smiled at Kurt as he sat down beside him on the couch.

"See it as a positive thing, I'm comfortable enough around you to wear just a plain t-shirt" Kurt said sheepishly. "Besides, I don't really feel like dressing up today" He muttered and Blaine couldn't help but feel sympathetic. But he ignored that.

"I never said it was negative" Blaine pointed out, but regretted it when it came out in a very flirtatious way.

He noticed Kurt blushing, and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.  
>Kurt wasn't used to the attention of another boy, especially not a gay one, and Blaine could always tell how strongly he affected Kurt.<p>

They tried to get some work done, but there was just too much sexual tension. Blaine might have been the reason for it, he kept _imagining_ things he shouldn't even be thinking about, since it would probably take a while until any of it came true.  
>He was reeling himself up and that would just make waiting on getting in Kurt's pants so much harder.<p>

Blaine had never had problem with schoolwork, he basically had straight A's, but calculus was getting harder and harder, and lately he'd almost been falling behind a bit.

Kurt was good at it, and Blaine did his best to focus, but he really didn't get that much done.

And it was about 4.00 pm when Carole, Burt and Finn came back.  
>Blaine had heard of the incredibly stupid and tall Finn, but he had never met him before, he hadn't met Carole either, but he'd heard a lot of good things about her.<p>

The three of them stopped and froze for a second when they spotted the two of them on the couch, but then Carole smiled and walked over to them and offered Blaine her hand.

Blaine stood up and introduced himself politely, and then he smiled and said hi to Burt who he had met before.  
>Just like last time Burt looked very skeptic and disapproving, and to be honest he intimidated Blaine a bit. But he made sure he kept that well hidden.<p>

"Hey man" Finn said, nodded and then turned on the TV and threw himself in the armchair and threw his feet on the table.  
>It surprised Blaine a bit since Finn didn't actually live there.<br>He started flipping trough channels and settled on a batman cartoon.

"What, are you five?" Kurt asked in a hostile tone, obviously annoyed by Finn's presence. Blaine knew Kurt didn't exactly like Finn and there was some strong tension between the two.

"There's nothing else to watch" Finn said without letting his eyes from the screen.  
>Kurt sighed in annoyance.<br>"Get your feet of the table honey" Carole said a bit uncomfortably, and Burt went out in the kitchen shaking his head and sighing.

Blaine felt very out of place and was relieved when Kurt stood up and glared at Finn.  
>"I'm not going to watch batman, especially not a cartoon version. Come on Blaine" Kurt said and looked impatiently at Blaine who willingly stood up and smiled an excusing smile at Caroline as he followed Kurt out into the hallway.<p>

Burt left the kitchen and spotted them by the door down to the basement and stopped them. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked sternly.  
>Kurt sighed deeply and glared at his father.<br>"We're going to my room to watch TV since_ Finn_ occupied the one in the living room with a children's program" He said Finn's name with a hint of resentment.

"I'm not sure that's…" Burt started, and Blaine knew how the sentence would follow: "_.. appropriate, you should just come watch TV with us" _But what he'd really mean was: _'I don't want you with another gay guy alone in your room. I'm afraid to let you live your life like a normal straight teenager'_

Kurt interrupted his father by putting up his hand.  
>"Dad, we're going to watch TV, TV is innocent, we're not going to get naked and rub each other in peanut butter! And I got that from the lousy movie you made me watch last week. God…" Kurt exclaimed. He seemed to be in a bad mood cause of Finn presence cause Blaine had never seen him so short-tempered before.<br>But it was entertaining to watch, and Blaine had to clasp his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.  
>Burt was fuming, he seemed very enraged by his son's sudden outburst and Blaine guessed he wasn't used to it.<p>

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled him down the stairs.  
>"Door open!" Burt called after them.<br>They both heard Finn say: "If they're eating peanut butter I want in!"

A long heavy silence draped over the entire house and then Blaine and Kurt both burst into laughter as fumbled down the last steps.

"His IQ isn't very high" Kurt explained tiredly as they entered the basement bedroom.  
>It had a very basic and clean design scheme, and looked very stylish, but yet cozy.<br>There was a large closet built into the wall and two of the four doors were mirrors. There was a desk, a private bathroom and a large bed with tons of pillows in different but matching colors and a large TV on the wall.

"This is so cool" Blaine commented as Kurt turned the TV on.  
>"I'm going to refurnish soon, I've had in like this for <em>two months<em>" Kurt said is if it was an eternity.  
>Even if Blaine didn't have a roommate in his dorm the room still had two beds and there weren't that many ways to refurnish the room.<p>

Blaine perched on the bed where the pillows were sett up by the wall to make it like a sofa. It was surprisingly comfortable; the bed in general was comfortable, and large too…  
><em>For god sake, stop it Blaine Andersen, what's with all the dirty thoughts today? <em>Blaine thought to himself and bit his lip as the images started appearing again. _  
><em>

Kurt grabbed the remote and sat down beside him on the wide bed and started flipping trough channels.

He found fab 5, and decided that it was good enough.  
>"Wouldn't I fit in there?" Kurt asked dreamily.<br>Blaine couldn't hold back a laugh, but nodded in agreement. "Yes, you would"


	3. sloppy chicken

_Here comes chapter 3, I don't have very much to say about it, but as usual, enjoy and please review!  
>I thought I'd say I appreciate advice on my English. If you notice a mistake that I make a lot I'd love to hear it so that I can stop making it!<br>A writer has to develop constantly you know…_

Time almost passed to fast when he spent time with Kurt, it just flew by, and even though he was having a really bad week he was really having fun.  
>They watched another TV-show that felt like it lasted five minutes though it was almost an hour long, then Kurt convinced Blaine to stay for dinner and Blaine helped Caroline and Kurt with the cooking.<br>Blaine had always assisted his mother with the cooking and he was now quite a sufficient cook.

"Blaine, I hear you're the lead singer for The new direction's competition" Caroline said and flashed a white smile at him as he cut the chicken fillet into pieces.

"Yes, the warblers. I've loved singing since I was a kid and I guess this is my way of living out my inner rock star dream" Blaine smiled self-consciously.

"You sound just like Finn" Caroline smiled, and Kurt dropped a fork onto a plate as he was setting the table.  
>"Tell me I just dreamed you made that comparison…" He said closing his eyes, his fists tight in anger.<br>"You didn't dream, what's wrong with that comparison? Finn dreamt of being a rock star since he was a kid and now he'd living out his dream trough glee club." Carole said frowning.  
>Kurt just shook his head angrily and picked up the fork.<p>

"What's with your mood today?" Blaine asked. "I hope this doesn't come as an insult but you're acting like a girl"

Kurt glared at him. "It doesn't come as an insult when it comes from you. And when it comes to my mood I have no idea, people have just been dancing on me nerves lately" Blaine held Kurt's gaze for a moment as if saying: 'I know what you mean'

Kurt sighed and finished setting the table.

"Yeah, we all have our bad days" Blaine muttered and put the knife away. His hands were wet and sticky and he almost collided with Kurt on his way to wash his hands.  
>"And that comes from the man who always looks like an angel…" Kurt said his voice full of venom, Blaine was surprised and how sour he sounded.<br>"What the hell?" Blaine asked and smeared his slick hand over Kurt's face.

Kurt froze as if someone had just stabbed a knife in his stomach, and then he turned to Blaine with a furious expression, but as Blaine looked at him he couldn't hold back a laugh.  
>"You're <em>so<em> going to pay for this Blaine Andersen, one day I will slushie you" Kurt warned fiercely, then he turned around and stomped out in the hallway and down to his room to wash off.

Carole laughed quietly. "You two are so cute, it's like having a private sit com." She mused and started frying the chicken.  
>Blaine laughed quietly as he washed his hands. "I'm glad we can entertain you"<p>

Carole was quiet for a moment and Blaine leaned against the counter.

"I'm glad you can entertain him" Carole said seriously and looked up at Blaine. "He really needs someone like you right now. I mean sure, he has Burt, but he doesn't really _understand_" Caroline had crease between her eyebrows and her blue eyes were concerned and caring.  
>Blaine nodded slowly. "Yeah, I've been where he is right now, even if he won't really talk to me about it at least he has the possibility. And I respect his privacy, being bullied that way makes you so ashamed and it's not something anyone wants to talk about"<p>

Carole nodded and sighed, but then she smiled softly. "And thanks for helping with dinner"  
>Blaine smiled widely. "No problem at all, I love cooking"<p>

Kurt entered the kitchen again and sighed. "I'll kill you if I wake up tomorrow smelling like chicken" He said and stood right in front of Blaine to make it clear just how much taller he was.  
>Blaine looked up at him and straight into his glimmering eyes and got lost there for a couple of seconds breathing in the smell of Kurt's sweet but fresh cologne.<p>

Blaine wondered what part controlled him when he leaned in and smelled Kurt's neck, and breathed out in satisfaction.  
>"You don't smell like chicken" he stated and rocked back on his heals to put some space between them, since they were not alone.<br>Kurt's mouth hung open a bit and his eyes were wide. It was like they were in a separate universe and Kurt seemed to forget about Carole being present.  
>But then –luckily maybe – Finn entering the kitchen interrupted them. "Mm, chicken, awesome" he said eagerly and sat down by the table though the dinner wouldn't be ready for another twenty minutes or so.<p>

Carole smiled at her son as she stood by the stove.

Blaine stepped away from Kurt and leaned against the counter again, and as he threw a glance at Finn he noticed that the tall dark-haired boy was looking at him in confusion.  
>"Who are you?" He asked and Blaine laughed, he hadn't asked until now even though he'd said hi to him earlier.<p>

"Blaine Andersen" Blaine said and walked over to the table and reached out his hand.  
>Finn's hand was much bigger than his own as they shook hands.<br>"A-are y-y-you…" he stuttered for a couple of seconds and threw a glance at Kurt as Blaine sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
>"Gay? Yes" Blaine said and Finn nodded uncomfortably.<p>

"Then are you two…? Um…" Finn glanced back and forth between Kurt and Blaine.  
>"Fucking? No" Blaine said and smirked at Finn who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.<p>

He heard a low laugh from Carole behind him, and a hiss from Kurt.  
>Blaine leaned over the table and said in a voice to low for Carole and Kurt to hear: "I wish"<br>Finn just stared at him and Blaine feared that his eyeballs might roll onto the table.

"What did you just say to him?" Kurt asked and sat down at the table suspiciously.  
>"Nothing special" Blaine said, still smirking. It was entertaining like playing with a five-year-old.<p>

"Finn" Kurt said sternly, and Finn looked first at Blaine and then at Kurt.  
>"He said 'I wish'" Finn murmured low enough to make sure Carole didn't hear it, Finn didn't seem to understand what Blaine had meant exactly, but he did realize he meant something dirty.<p>

Kurt stiffened beside Blaine and he laughed aloud and Finn seeming uncomfortable joined in to lighten the mood.  
>Kurt threw a glance at Blaine and rolled his eyes.<br>Blaine grinned and raised his eyebrows as if saying 'what? I'm serious' but he regretted it right away and shook his head.

"Sorry" he murmured to Kurt, and Kurt nodded slowly, not even seeming the least bit upset, a tiny bit thrilled even.  
>Maybe getting inside his pants would be easier than Blaine had thought.<p>

The dinner was tensed with Blaine and Burt, and Kurt and Finn, but Caroline with her bright smile and great attitude got them trough it by asking a bunch of questions about Dalton.

After dinner Kurt dragged Blaine down to his room again and they watched a movie, it wasn't the greatest movie, Kurt could admit that, but Blaine's company made it better.  
>The tension between them was annoying though it really wasn't anything negative.<br>Kurt hoped that Blaine didn't notice that he was half hard the entire night, there was something about sitting on a bed with Blaine that made horribly pleasant images appear in his head.

Kurt had figured he'd have to talk to Finn before he left, tell him not to tell everyone at school about Blaine.  
>Mercedes was the only one who knew and Kurt wanted to keep it that way, for his own safety.<p>

It was about 9.30 pm when Blaine's phone rang, and he looked at the display, sighed and picked up with a short hello.

"I'm at Kurt's house, we've been studying" Blaine said and threw a glance at Kurt who smothered a laugh; they really hadn't gotten much done at all do to a serious lack of focus.

"You never said so" Blaine said, frowning now, he listened for a moment. "I can't get into my dorm after eleven, if I come back later I'll be expelled. And it's a two hour drive to Westernville, there's an hour and a half until my curfew" Blaine seemed annoyed, angry even.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine asked trying to keep his voice low, but there was anger and loathing in it that Kurt hadn't heard in Blaine's voice before.  
>But then he'd never hear Blaine talk to his father before.<br>Kurt felt lucky for a moment, for his relationship with his own father.

"Yeah, you know, fuck you" Blaine said and hung up, fuming and he threw the phone on the bed. He put his head in his head.

Kurt's stomach turned, and his entire body filled with worry. That was not the way a conversation between a father and his son was supposed to be. Kurt had never had a conversation like that with his dad even if they both tended to lose their temper from time to time.  
>"What's up?" Kurt asked, concern filling his voice and eyes.<p>

Blaine sighed seeming ashamed for some reason, he looked up at Kurt and shook his head.  
>"I just became homeless for the night. I can't make it back to my dorm in time and my father just said I wasn't allowed to sleep at home" Blaine explained, and Kurt had a hard time grasping the words.<p>

A father couldn't throw his son out, he _couldn't_.  
>But Blaine's father just had. Kurt got himself together and closed his mouth again as he watched Blaine's bitter face.<p>

"Eleven on a Saturday?" Kurt asked in disbelief.  
>"That's for me, David and another guy named Nick. Nick and David got into a fight a few days ago and when I tried to stop them I got involved. Okay I can admit, I might have thrown a couple of punches too but the asshole deserved it. So I got a curfew too, if I break it I'll get expelled. It's not worth the risk to sneak back now." Blaine explained bitterly.<p>

"You can stay here" Kurt assured, his heart jolting at the thought on sleeping in the same house as Blaine, images appeared in his head that he had to struggle to get out again.

"Your dad will never allow that" Blaine said shaking his head.

Kurt understood his shame now, but he didn't judge.  
>"Yes he will, as overly protective as he might be of me, he's a very kind man. He can't leave a boy who's younger than me without a place to sleep." Kurt knew his father wouldn't like it, but it's not like he would have a choice.<p>

"I can't just barge in like that" Blaine said seeming uncomfortable.  
>It was understandable; Kurt would probably be the same way.<p>

"Yes, you can. I'll go talk to him before Caroline goes home, that'll make it easier" Kurt got up from the bed, he felt exited, but then he felt guilt for feeling exited since Blaine had just gotten banned form his own home.

"But stay here, just in case" Kurt smiled teasingly, and he was once again happy to see Blaine smile when he should be crying.  
>He seemed to be taking it all mysteriously lightly, he barely seemed upset.<p>

"Thank you" Blaine said in that soft voice that made Kurt's heart melt.  
>"You've got to stop saying thank you so much" Kurt smiled and walked up the staircase.<p>

He walked out in the living room and three pairs of eyes turned to him. Burt just looked at him a bit sour, Carole smiled and Finn just looked… Dumb.

"Can Blaine crash here tonight?" Kurt asked and then he wondered how he'd gotten that out so easy, his stomach turned, but this time cause he was nervous about his father's reaction.

"No" his father said shortly, and Kurt sighed.  
>"Dad, he can't get to his dorm before they lock down, he'll be expelled if he goes back there now" Kurt said and blocked the TV to really get his attention.<p>

Burt seemed very annoyed and sighed. "I don't want him sleeping here. Besides, doesn't he stay with his parent over the weekends?"  
>Carole frowned in concern, she was so humble, but Kurt's dad just glared at him in disapproval.<p>

"Usually he does, yes, but there's…" Kurt didn't know how to continue, he didn't just want to spill the details on Blaine's personal life. "Some complication, please, can he just stay here for tonight? Tomorrow he'll go home to his dorm" Kurt assured and turned his gaze to Carole.

"Burt, you have to let the kid sleep here, he obviously doesn't have anywhere else to go. What are you going to do? Let him sleep on the street?" Caroline said in her soft kind voice.

Burt sighed not knowing what to do, he looked at Kurt, then out the hallway, then back at Kurt.  
>"Fine, but he's sleeping on the couch, and you're sleeping in your room" Burt said harshly.<br>"Of course" Kurt hadn't expected anything else, that was a thought he shouldn't be thinking. "Thanks dad" Kurt smiled and left the room and walked down the stairs to his room again.


	4. Struggling with words

_I truly do apologize for being so incredibly lazy! I've just gotten distracted so much lately, I haven't been able to really write anything, I've just written one shots and crap... I've had this ready for a long time, I just hadn't edited it yet, but my friend wanted me to publish, so here it goes...  
>Truly, truly sorry! Me being in denial over a cruch and schoolwork and shit got in the way, I'll try to shape up!<br>__I have another chapter ready, I think I'll post it tonight if I don't get distracted by something again..._

"You're sleeping on the couch" Kurt smiled softly at Blaine who sat at the edge of his bed. He looked up at Kurt and smiled a thankful smile.

Kurt stopped him before he could say thank you again, he noticed that Blaine was covering something.  
>His smile was stiff and forced, and as Kurt walked closer he noticed that Blaine was blinking away tears.<br>It surprised him at first, but then he remembered that there was a reason for the tears being shed.

His body filled with sympathy and concern again and he stood in front of Blaine, it broke his heart to see him this way and it made his chest ache.  
>"Are you okay?" He asked, and Blaine looked up at him and forced another smile.<br>"Yes, I'm just fine" He assured, and Kurt didn't buy it one bit.  
>"You just got kicked out of your own house, you shouldn't be fine" Kurt said worriedly.<p>

Blaine sighed and shook his head then he laughed bitterly. Kurt waited for a moment to see if he would start speaking, but he didn't. Instead he stood up and threw his arms around Kurt. Kurt was surprised first even though he'd hugged Blaine before.

Then he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and stroke his hair. Blaine nuzzled against the curve of Kurt's neck and Kurt hugged him hard, enjoying the heat of Blaine's body against his own, his hot breath against his neck and his musky but yet sweet scent.

Kurt was annoyed when they heard footsteps on the staircase and had to let each other go.  
>Carole walked down the stairs and smiled softly at Blaine. "I'll make the couch for you before I leave" She said and walked over to Kurt's closet and got a blanket and a couple of pillows.<br>"Thank you" Blaine said, and there was deep emotion and gratefulness in both his voice and his eyes.  
>"No problems. Really Burt's being ridiculous, I mean Kurt has a double bed" Carole rolled her eyes. "But that's the way it is"<br>"Oh, that's just fine, I wasn't expecting him to let me share a bed with his son" Blaine smiled softly at Carole and she walked up the stairs after returning the smile.

Blaine turned to Kurt, who realized that Carole and Finn were both leaving.  
>"Oh, crap…" he said. "Be right back" He said to Blaine who seemed confused.<br>"Where are you going?" Blaine asked frowning.  
>"I have to… Talk to Finn" Kurt said and skipped up the stairs quickly.<p>

Finn still sat in the armchair, but Carole and Burt were in the kitchen talking.

Kurt stood in front of the TV, but close to Finn so he wouldn't have to talk too loud.  
>"Can you please not tell anyone about Blaine? The last thing I need right now is people knowing about him" Kurt said and Finn looked up at him.<br>"What's the big deal, so you have a new friend" Finn said confused as usual.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's the lead singer of the warblers which the other guys in glee won't approve of, and he's gay which Karofsky won't approve of. You can't tell anyone, especially that he's sleeping here tonight, alright?" Kurt tried to sound as stern as his father did when he was lecturing Kurt, but Finn's short nod told him he hadn't succeeded.<p>

He was ashamed that he'd have to use such cheap tactics, but he didn't have a choice.  
>"Finn, if you as much as say a word to Rachel or anyone else, I will tell Carole how you stood idly by while I got the crap beaten out of me" Kurt said shortly, he really didn't mean it, that would mean his father had to find out as well.<p>

But Finn wasn't smart enough to call his bluff. "Fine, I won't tell anyone" He sighed and Kurt nodded and gave Finn a long serious glance before he walked out in the hallway.

"Kurt" His father said, and he stopped by the door to his room and turned around.  
>"I'm going up early tomorrow, I have to go out of town to pick up some parts."<br>"Okay, don't wake us, it's a Sunday" Kurt smiled and walked down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.  
>"I blackmailed Finn" Kurt said sheepishly.<br>"Why…?" Blaine asked a little surprised.  
>"To not tell anyone about you sleeping here, and to not tell anyone about you at all actually. Mercedes is the only one who knows about you" Kurt explained blushing, but also felt a bit ad that everyone else would see his… relationship - or whatever it should be called – with Blaine as <em>wrong.<em> He wished nothing else than to be able to be as confident and secure as Blaine always was.  
>Blaine raised an eyebrow again.<br>"Are you ashamed of me?" He asked bluntly. Kurt's eyes widened and it took him a moment to answer. It was stupid, the thought of Kurt being ashamed of someone who was as _cool_ as Blaine. If anything it should be the other way around.

"N-no, it's not like that at all. I'd love to tell people, if you hadn't been you… wow this is coming out wrong…" Kurt paused and took a deep breath and started over.  
>"You're the lead singer of the warblers, I'm in the new directions. Do you know who Jesse St. James is?"<br>Blaine nodded. "Yes, he's in vocal adrenaline"  
>"That's right. Rachel Berry, you know the annoying midget, she dated Jesse. That was a total disaster and everyone… oh god, I'm not even going to tell the entire story…" Kurt paused and laughed to himself. "However, everyone in glee would be so mad at me if they found out I'm… familiar with you. And it's already too tense in glee, it's just not fun anymore. And then there's Karofsky, what would he say if he found out about you? It wouldn't be good for people to know. It's a simple as that." Kurt finished feeling proud of his explanation.<p>

Blaine was still looking very serious. "So you're not ashamed of me?" He was a bit teasing, but still expecting an answer.  
>"Of course not" Kurt smiled. "Why would I ever be ashamed of some as…" Kurt came up short, the words he found in his head were words like sexy, hot, perfect, beautiful, magnificent and many others. But he didn't find anything appropriate to say.<p>

"Wow, I'd like to know what's going on inside your head right now" Blaine said with a look that made Kurt's heart thump in his chest. His eyes were sparkling with… Lust.  
>It wasn't something Kurt had ever had directed at<em> him <em>before and it made him feel more appreciated than ever. It also drove him mad to see Blaine's eyes darken with lust.

He caught himself wetting his lips and felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I don't think you do" Kurt said blushing even deeper at the thought of Blaine knowing what was going on inside his head.  
>Blaine smiled, his eyes smoldering, <em>god he was gorgeous<em>… "Aren't you going to finish that sentence you started before?" Blaine asked and put a finger behind his ear teasingly.

"Someone as… handsome, as you?" Kurt thought it was a ridiculous word, but he was still at a loss.  
>But then words started flooding as he watched Blaine standing there in the middle of his room.<br>"Charismatic, intelligent, charming, understanding" Blaine's smile became wider and wider with every word and finally he laughed aloud.

"That's not what you were thinking at first, was is?" He asked with a dirty look.  
>They usually weren't this open about their attraction to each other, but then Blaine seemed to show all kinds of emotions today...<p>

"Hey kids, come say goodbye!" Kurt's dad called from out in the hallway and both Blaine and Kurt sighed, annoyed for being disturbed again.

Blaine was the one who took a deep breath and walked up the staircase, Kurt just followed him stiffly, his heard still pounding hard in his chest and too much blood rushing south.  
>Everyone was gathered in the hallway and Carole and Finn were putting on their jackets.<p>

Carole kissed Blaine's cheek and then Kurt's. "Take care sweethearts" She smiled humbly and held the door open for Finn who waved at them dully and walked out the door.

When they'd left Blaine turned to Burt who seemed very uncomfortable.  
>"Thank you so much for letting me crash here. My dad gets like that sometimes, Kurt's lucky to have you" Blaine said with a grateful charming smile. He charmed adults the same way he charmed everyone. But he charmed no one like he charmed clueless girls.<p>

"Yeah, just don't plan anything stupid. I'm going to bed" Burt muttered and Kurt almost thought he saw him blush a little bit.  
>Blaine was going wrap him around his little finger so easily if he just got the chance to.<p>

"Good night" Kurt smiled a bit superior, and Burt just grunted and turned of the light in the kitchen before he headed for the stairs.


	5. Singing in the rain

_So I fell asleep last night, but here comes chapter 5.  
>I just want to make it clear that the cursive is an inner monologue, so you get a look inside Blaine's head there for a moment.<br>And I know; I need to move on from this day and get some action, it will come! I swear, soon… I just can't stop myself… + the chapters are very short, but I do that cause I don't want it to take to long before I can publish more._

_Enjoy and please review, give me a reason to continue, please!_

Blaine turned to Kurt and flashed him a brilliant smile. "Another movie?" He suggested.  
>"Sure, why not? It's sleepover time" Kurt said excitedly.<br>Blaine rolled his eyes and followed Kurt into the living room. "Choose a movie and I'll get more pillows" Kurt said and pointed towards the shelf full of movies.  
>Then he walked down to his room to pick up a few more pillows. He once again felt guilty for enjoying this so much when the reason was so awful, but Blaine seemed to find it pretty exiting as well, so that was fine.<p>

When Kurt returned Blaine sat in the couch holding up singing in the rain. "You can watch it a thousand times and it's still good" He said and Kurt smiled, satisfied with Blaine's good taste in classic musicals.  
>As Kurt dropped the pillows on the couch and grabbed the DVD he noticed that Blaine had shrugged out of his cardigan and unbuttoned his dress shirt to reveal a white t-shirt underneath.<br>Kurt gulped as he put in the DVD and sat down beside Blaine on the couch with the remote in his hand.

While the DVD player loaded they grabbed the pillows and made themselves very comfortable. Blaine's arm was on the back of the couch behind Kurt's neck and as Kurt started the movie and put away the remote he tried to relax even though he struggled a bit.

During Kurt's favorite song in the musical he caught himself halfway into the chorus with singing along in a low but clear voice.  
>Blaine looked at him with a surprised smile tugging at his lips and eyes glittering, and Kurt blushed and went silent again.<p>

"I knew you could sing but I had no idea you were that good" Blaine said seeming honestly impressed.  
>"I'm a great singer and yet Berry gets all the solos…" Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes just thinking of Rachel.<br>"I thought she was the best singer in the new directions, I've heard her sing, she's good."  
>"I admit she has talent. But I have a much wider range than her, and plus I don't have a lousy attitude…" Kurt said sourly.<p>

"How can you have a wider range than her?" Blaine was frowning now, and it made Kurt smile smugly.  
>"If you haven't noticed yet I have a very light voice. I can hit the high F in defying gravity. So can Rachel, but then I can go deeper than her. That's how I have a wider range then her" Kurt explained still feeling smug but also bitter since he barely got to show of his talent at all.<br>Mr. Schuester still gave Rachel and Finn all the solos.  
>Blaine just looked like he couldn't take in what Kurt was saying, and Kurt laughed again.<br>"You're going to have to prove that one day" Blaine said with a disbelieving laugh.  
>Blaine shook his head in doubt and turned his face back to the screen and Kurt smiled to himself.<p>

Kurt had almost forgotten about the pain in his ribcage, but when the movie was over and he shifted he was reminded of it again.  
>During the movie they had both begun to feel sleepy and sunk together on the couch, Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's arm around Kurt's shoulder.<p>

"We should probably go to bed, I don't want my dad to find us here tomorrow" Kurt murmured and Blaine straightened up and retrieved his arm clearly unwilling.  
>"Yeah…" he agreed and stretched out his back. "I <em>am<em> tired, hockey guys you know"

Kurt slowly got off the couch and succeeded in keeping his mouth shut even though he felt like screaming out in pain. The last thing he needed now was Blaine having another fit; Blaine seemed very unstable.  
>He turned of the DVD and the TV and then the only light was the light coming from his room.<br>"Come on, I'll get you something to sleep in" Kurt said and they left the dark living room and walked down the staircase into the light of Kurt's room that felt very strong in contrast to the dark out in the living room.

Kurt walked over to his closet and rummaged around until he found a pair of slacks and a t-shirt. They couldn't be to small, and Blaine was so muscular he doubted they'd be too big.

"I suggest you wear something since you'll be sleeping in the middle of the living room and my dad will be up before you" Kurt said apologetically, he knew how much any man hated sleeping in pajamas, not even Kurt did that.  
>"Of course" Blaine agreed and accepted the clothes.<p>

"You can change there and use what ever you want" Kurt said pointing towards the bedroom.  
>"Thanks" Blaine said with a smile tugging at his lips again.<p>

When Blaine had closed the door to the bathroom Kurt moved on to removing all the decorative pillows from his bed.  
>When he was done with that he snuck up the stairs and into the kitchen where he swallowed two more ibuprofen pills with a glass of water.<p>

He entered his room again just as Blaine left the bathroom wearing the clothes Kurt had given him.  
>As much as Kurt hated to admit it they suited Blaine better than they suited him.<p>

Blaine placed his regular clothes, which he'd folded carefully, on Kurt's desk.  
>Then he met Kurt by the stairway and Kurt followed him into the living room.<br>Blaine dropped onto the couch and pulled up the thick blanket that Carole had taken out for him.

"This feels strange…" Blaine said, but not as if it was a negative this, and Kurt knew they were both thinking of the possibilities this gave them.  
>"It always feels weird sleeping on someone else's couch" Kurt agreed. "Sleep tight Blaine"<p>

Blaine grunted, and even though Kurt didn't see anything in the dark he saw the white fabric of Kurt's t-shirt being draped over the back of the couch.

He gulped embarrassingly loud as Blaine sighed in content.  
>"At least a bit better. I haven't slept in clothes in… I don't think I've ever done it before actually" Blaine said with a short laugh.<p>

Kurt laughed shortly too, his heart pumping his blood faster.  
>"Goodnight Kurt" Blaine said in a voice soft like velvet.<br>"Goodnight" Kurt said and left the living room, using all his power not to run back into the living room and crawl down under the blankets and wrap himself around Blaine.

_What has happened today? I've been acting like a fucking girl; being all overly emotional, it's shameful. Why do I always get this way as soon as something goes on in my life?  
><em>_And I don't know how much longer I can handle the sexual tension. And Sebastian being all over my back at school doesn't help._

_Sometimes I whish I could be inside Sebastian's head, there are so many things I don't understand.  
>Does Sebastian just want a quick fuck, or am I to Sebastian what Kurt is to me? That would mean some serious trouble…<br>Even if I don't feel anything for Sebastian he's still trouble, with those dark eyes that makes any human being walk into walls…  
>I want Kurt, I don't want Sebastian, but Sebastian is too charming for it to be that easy. He knows exactly how to win someone like me over, he always knows which words to use, what way to move and what way to look at me to get my blood boiling.<em>

_Then there is the fact that Kurt is being bullied, I can't just let that go on. He would be so much safer at Dalton, I should get him to transfer… but it would be selfish to ask him right?  
><em>_And he wouldn't transfer just like that, that would mean telling his father which he obviously wouldn't do.  
><em>_And as much as I want him at Dalton I know that probably won't happen, it's too expensive.  
><em>_And I cold only imagine what kind of tension there would be between Kurt, Sebastian and me; that would be pure hell…_

_Oh, god… Kurt's right down those stairs, probably only wearing a pair of boxers or something… am I supposed to have enough self control to _not_ sneak down there? It would be so easy, just to get up from this couch, stumble a bit in the dark until I reached the door in the hallway and walk down the stairs. Then I could just crawl into bed with him…_


	6. Wet dreams

_I can't explain how sorry I am, I know it's been waaaaaay too long. I have no excuse except a ton of schoolwork and a lot of drama.  
>But now I have the week of from school, and I hope to get chapter seven out very soon too.<br>So this chapter is only Blaine's POV, but it just worked best that way.  
>I hope to start doing longer chapters, 'cause I'm starting to get really into this story. <em>

_It's not fully plotted yet, to be honest, I have no idea what's going to happen. Please, I need suggestions!  
>Reviews makes it easier to continue, so please to give me some feedback!<em>

Blaine cringed at the too loud screech that filled the silent room when he took the last step down the stair to Kurt's bedroom.  
>His heart was pounding in his chest, knowing he was taking a huge risk.<p>

It was dark, but some light fell in trough the small window from the streetlights outside.

He could hear Kurt's heavy breathing and walked towards the bed.

Kurt's face was more peaceful than Blaine had ever seen it, even though it was pressed against a fluffy white pillow.  
>Blaine considered for a moment what to do exactly, but there was really only one thing he wanted to do.<p>

Carefully he crawled under the cover and curled himself up behind Kurt pressing his chest tightly against Kurt's bare back.

It was amazing having Kurt skin to skin that way, and he couldn't help the satisfied sigh that escaped his lips.

Kurt shifted a bit against him, but didn't wake up.  
>Blaine pressed a few soft kisses into the back of Kurt's neck and then nuzzled against the crook between Kurt's neck and shoulder.<p>

A soft moan rumbled in Kurt's chest, and rolled of his lips, and god wasn't it one of the most wonderful noises Blaine had ever heard.

He felt himself growing hard and couldn't help but tightly wrap his arm around Kurt's waist and pull him even closer.  
>He was craving more of the friction Kurt's gorgeous ass created against his throbbing erection.<p>

"Kurt" He breathed into Kurt's ear, then he started nibbling at Kurt's earlobe, and he both heard and felt Kurt's breath get stuck in his throat.  
>Blaine guessed he was starting to wake up, but he was still far from awake.<p>

"Mm, Blaine…" Kurt groaned, and it went straight to Blaine's cock.

Blaine loved how smooth Kurt's skin felt against his own and the way he could feel the vibrations of Kurt's moans and groans.

Blaine let his hand run over Kurt's stomach, and when he got closer to the edge of Kurt's boxer-briefs Kurt's entire body jolted, and he seemed to wake up.  
>He twisted a little in Blaine's arms, but Blaine tightened his grip and Kurt went still, as if considering what was happening.<p>

He started to say something, stuttering, his voice rough with sleep.  
>Blaine hushed him and started placing wet kisses along his neck.<br>A breathless, broken moan filled the silence around them, and Kurt arched back into Blaine, pressing his ass against Blaine.  
>Blaine groaned in return and let his hand wander over every inch of Kurt's body he could find.<p>

"We shouldn't be doing this" Kurt whispered, but he made no move to stop Blaine.

"Why not? I know you want me," Blaine breathed against Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasped when Blaine's fingers graced over his right nipple, and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

Kurt didn't have much experience, Blaine knew that, and he was sort of adorable.

Kurt once again started saying something, but seemed to decide that Blaine had a point.

Blaine whimpered when Kurt broke away from him, but a thrill of excitement struck him when Kurt rolled over, facing Blaine.  
>His light eyes glowed in the light coming from the window, and Blaine could see him blush.<p>

He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer, pressing their hips together.  
>Both of them gasped when their erections rubbed against each other.<p>

Blaine felt all self-control and reasonable thinking go out the window and he eagerly pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt returned the kiss and parted his lips, giving Blaine permission to enter.

Blaine slipped his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and started exploring ever part he could reach.

Kurt's hands were hesitant at first, but then they started moving, exploring Blaine's body; his bare back and shoulders, his strong arms and toned chest and stomach.

Kurt's hands felt amazing against his skin, and when Blaine moved his lips down Kurt's jawline and started sucking hard at the sensitive spot below Kurt's ear Kurt moaned brokenly and dug his fingers into Blaine's hips.  
>Blaine gasped just a bit too loud, and they were both suddenly aware of the fact that Burt was sleeping upstairs.<p>

A slight rush of adrenaline shot trough his veins, and he grinned at Kurt, who looked worried.  
>"Just be quiet, okay?" Blaine whispered, and Kurt nodded when Blaine shifted so that he was on top of Kurt, straddling him.<p>

Kurt seemed completely breathless, and Blaine loved it.  
>Blaine grinded down onto Kurt, and Kurt suddenly pulled Blaine down by the neck into a heated kiss.<p>

Eagerly Kurt let his lips move down Blaine's neck, and he bent his head up to give Kurt more access.  
>Kurt sucked at the hollow of Blaine's throat, and Blaine continued thrusting against Kurt, needing more friction.<p>

Blaine moaned when Kurt bit down on his collarbone at an especially hard thrust.  
>Heat was already pooling in his stomach, and an entire shockwave went trough his body when Kurt forcefully rolled him over and switched their places. Kurt pressed him down into the bed and pressed them as closely together as he could.<p>

Blaine reached down to palm Kurt trough the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs, and Kurt gasped and let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder.  
>Then he started licking a path along Blaine's throat, and then pulled him in for another heated kiss.<p>

"Why are we not naked?" Blaine breathed when they pulled apart to gasp for air.  
>Kurt stared at him for a second, but then he smirked.<br>"Good point" He agreed breathlessly.  
>Blaine's heart fluttered as Kurt moved down Blaine's body and pulled the sweatpants and his boxers of in one swift movement.<br>Kurt then moved on to quickly shrugging out of his own underwear before he straddled Blaine again.  
>They moaned loudly in unison as their cocks rubbed together, and Blaine felt the heat in his stomach coil tighter and he realized he was already embarrassingly close to the edge.<p>

"Oh, god, Kurt" He panted and started thrusting his hips to get more friction.  
>Kurt whimpered and pressed their bodies together tighter.<br>Kurt really did do the most amazing noises. Blaine had never known he liked when his partners were loud or anything, but on the other hand none of his partners had ever made such sexy noises.

"You are so hot like this" Kurt breathed against his neck and started sucking at his pulse-point.

Blaine groaned when Kurt thrust back, pressing Blaine deeper into the soft matrass.

"And you're all mine" Kurt continued and he worked his way down Blaine's throat, to his clavicle.

Blaine ached for release, but he knew it was too soon. He had it just within his reach; he just had to let the pleasure wash over him.  
>But he knew he shouldn't.<br>Their cocks were still rubbing together, pre-come making it wet and sloppy, and their heavy breathing was completely synchronized.

"Please, Kurt, Please" Blaine begged, gasping. He needed it, he needed to come.

"Come for me sweetheart" Kurt whispered, and the way he said 'sweetheart' as if it were something dirty, something outlaw and naughty, almost pushed Blaine over the edge.

Blaine woke up sweating and panting, painfully close to coming.  
>Just like the past three nights he was happy he didn't have a roommate.<p>

Ever since he'd slept on Kurt's couch he hadn't been able to get that dream out of his system.  
>God he wished it was true…<p>

But it wasn't, and now he had a problem on his hands.  
>He only had to stroke himself a few times, just the way he liked it and he was coming, hard.<br>He moaned Kurt's name as the pleasure shot trough him, and his hips jerked uncontrollably.  
>He was still panting as he came down from his high, and the usual emptiness filled him.<br>Sure, jerking of had never been this good before; the dreams certainly did help.  
>But still he wanted it to be Kurt's hand that stroke him trough his orgasm, he really did.<br>And what surprised him most was that when he thought of the two of them getting it on he always imagined Kurt topping.  
>Blaine had never bottomed, ever, but that seemed to be something Kurt awoke in him.<br>He liked the thought of feminine little Kurt being dominant and powerful.  
>And he also figured it had something to do with the fact that he actually trusted Kurt quite a lot more than he trusted some random dude at Scandals.<p>

Starting to calm down, Blaine realized it was in the middle of the night, and when he looked at his alarm clock it said 3.27.  
>He knew he had to go back to sleep if he was ever going to get trough his calculus exam.<p>

But now he was thinking of Kurt, and the guilt slowly started consuming him.

He'd told Burt about Kurt's situation in McKinley, and even tried to convince him that Dalton was the best place to transfer to.  
>He wasn't sure what had made him do it, desperation maybe.<br>He knew that doing it had put his and Kurt's friendship at risk since Kurt didn't want his father knowing.  
>But he was too worried about Kurt; he just couldn't let it go on.<br>He hadn't really thought trough the consequences either. But that was cause he didn't think that Burt would actually consider it.  
>Blaine wanted Kurt to start at Dalton, but at the same time he knew the situation with Sebastian would get far out of hand.<p>

He should tell Kurt about Sebastian before he transferred…  
>There was ne problem there though; Kurt didn't want to talk to him.<p>

It was now Wednesday, and for the past days Kurt had refused to answer his calls and ignored his texts.  
>He would've gone to Kurt's house if it hadn't been so darn far away.<p>

But he had received an interesting message from Mercedes on Facebook.  
>He hadn't really bothered to look, it had said 'If you're curious about Kurt' and then there had been a link, probably to a blog or similar.<p>

Blaine stared out the window and up at the moon for a moment before throwing his legs over the edge of the bed.

He grabbed his laptop and settled back on the bed, logging onto to Facebook.  
>He opened the link Mercedes had sent him and quickly shut down Facebook to make sure no one noticed him being up in the middle of the night.<p>

He anxiously tapped the computer as the page loaded.

It was a blog like he'd expected, a blog hosted by someone named Tina Cohen Chang. Blaine thought the name felt familiar and figured it was a friend of Kurt's.

A section of videos opened, and there were song titles naming them, and the performers of them.

Curiously Blaine searched for one that had Kurt's name, and the first one he fond was a cover of 'I want to hold you hand' by the Beatles.  
>He started the video and plugged in his headset, knowing that Jeff who lived next to him often sat up at night.<p>

Kurt looked much younger there and Blaine figured it was not exactly new.  
>He wore his bangs down, but brushed to the side, and he looked smaller.<br>But then he also looked really sad.  
>When he started speaking Blaine started understanding.<br>He told the kids in new directions a little bit about his mom's funeral, and how his dad had held his hand.  
>Then, with tear-filled eyes he started singing in his beautiful, clear voice.<br>Tears started rising in Blaine's eyes too as he watched the entire video.  
>Kurt sang wonderfully, and Blaine knew that this was when his dad had been in a coma.<p>

Drying his eyes he found a video of Kurt singing defying gravity, but there were two videos.

One said 'the failed version' and one said 'the good version'.

He watched both of them, and was in awe at both.  
>Blaine himself could never sing that song; his voice would crack right away.<br>On 'the failed version' Kurt failed that high F he'd been talking about, but in 'the good version' he nailed it without trouble.  
>Blaine found himself staring at the screen, mouth hanging open when the video ended.<br>He watched the version where Rachel sang as well, and he was a bit stunned by her too.  
>But he'd heard her sing before; he knew she had an amazing gift in her voice.<p>

Blaine watched a few more videos of Kurt, and finally he started feeling sleepy.  
>He was going to be exhausted in school, he knew it.<br>Turning the computer of and setting it aside, he crawled under the covers again, and tried to sleep.

Blaine's alarm clock went of at six, and he moaned and reached for the snooze button.

After maybe fifteen minutes of snoozing over and over again, he heard his door burst open.  
>He knew it was Wes, since he was the only one who had a key to his dorm room.<br>"Go away" He groaned and rolled over.  
>Wes took the role of his mother, in both the good and the bad ways. Right now he hated it.<br>"Time to get up, you have two exams today and you need to take a shower and get coffee. And sneak in some last minute studying since you haven't been able to focus the past few days" Wes reminded him.  
>He knew Wes was right, but he just groaned again and covered his face with his pillow.<p>

"Sleep bad?" Wes asked seriously, and he heard him pull out Blaine's desk chair. Even though he couldn't see, he knew that the dark-haired boy was straddling the chair and supporting his chin on his hands.

He removed the pillow from his face and tried to get his eyes used to the light streaming from the window.

"Yes, but I blame Kurt for that" He sighed and checked his phone, knowing he'd be disappointed.

"I must say; I would've preferred your wet dreams to be about me," another familiar voice said, and Blaine knew who it was before he looked to check if he was right.  
>Blaine groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.<br>"You know you should close the door" Blaine said and shot Wes an accusing look.  
>"Sorry" Wes sighed, but he didn't mean it. Blaine was awake now.<p>

"Would you leave? It's enough with one mother hovering over me" Blaine said sourly and glared at Sebastian.  
>He looked away from Sebastian when he noticed that he wasn't dressed yet.<br>He was wearing a pair of black pajama pants, only. And he had his toothbrush dangling from his mouth.  
>Blaine's heart skipped a beat, and he slapped himself internally for it.<br>He marveled over Sebastian's stunning, lean body for a second before he shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Trust me, I do not want a motherly relationship with you" Sebastian smirked, and winked at him.  
>Blaine groaned and let his head fall forward until it almost touched his knees.<br>"Wow, you're flexible" Sebastian murmured approvingly.

Blaine sighed and rolled over, pulling up the covers again.  
>He wasn't wearing a shirt and he didn't want to give Sebastian more to work with than he already had.<p>

"Blaine, you really do need to get up, you have half an hour to get ready" Was said, and Blaine heard him get up and leave the room.

People were starting to move out in the hallways, and voices, mostly sleep drunken ones, flowed trough the door.  
>Without even looking he knew Sebastian was still standing in the doorway, he could feel his presence.<p>

But suddenly his cover was being pulled off, and he curled him self up as the cold air hit him.  
>He whimpered and tried to find his cover again, but Sebastian had pulled it out of his reach.<br>He was laying curled up, only wearing underwear under Sebastian's prying eyes. He could feel his eyes taking in all of him, and then a satisfied hum filled his ears.

"You know, you're wasting your time on that Kurt kid since he obviously won't put out." Sebastian sounded very smug, and Blaine knew he meant that Sebastian _would_ put out.  
>But that was nothing new; Sebastian had made that very clear from the first day they'd met.<p>

"First: I want what I want, and I want Kurt. Second: I like a challenge. Third: Leave me alone" Blaine snarled and pressed his face into his pillow.  
>Sebastian chuckled, and Blaine made sure not to look at him, knowing that his most charming smile was plastered on his face.<p>

"Well, you know where you have me baby" Sebastian purred, and slapped Blaine's ass before strolling out of his room.  
>Blaine just caught sight of his well-shaped back before the door slammed shut.<p>

At breakfast Jeff sat down opposite of Blaine with a smirk on his face as he drank his juice.  
>"What?" Blaine grunted, annoyed. He was tired and frustrated.<br>He took a bite from his sandwich and glared at Jeff who looked beyond amused.  
>"Oh, Kurt" Jeff moaned, imitating Blaine's voice.<p>

Blaine blushed deeply as he realized that he hadn't been as quiet as he'd thought. And who knew what' he'd said while he'd still been asleep.

"Please Jeff, I hear you and Karen's phone sex sessions all the time" He shot back sharply.  
>But people around his table were already giggling and teasing him.<br>"Does everyone know who Kurt is? How come everyone seems to be so aware?"  
>He asked and dropped his sandwich. More people around him were staring now.<p>

"Blaine, you just made sure that everyone knows" David said smiling softly at him.  
>Blaine cursed under his breath and ignored the people around him.<p>

He noticed Sebastian a couple of tables away, winking at him.  
>No one but Jeff, Nick, Sebastian and Wes dared tease him and make fun of him. People had respect for him, and he really didn't care what people thought of him.<br>His friends could be really annoying though.

Later Blaine was sitting in the middle of his calculus test trying to remember what Kurt had said.

But that entire afternoon had been a daze of sexual tension, and he didn't remember half of it.

Sweat was beading on his forehead, and he took a deep breath, trying to calm down and focus.

He cringed as he heard the ringtone he had for Kurt filled the silent classroom.

He realized that he had forgotten to turn of his phone before he'd put it in the basket in the front, and he also realized that Kurt had decided to speak to him again.  
>But Kurt was in school as well, and so he figured that something must have happened.<p>

Giggles were filling the classroom, and the teacher sighed and continued reading her magazine.

Blaine tried even harder to focus, and just tried to get the damn exam finished.  
>When he had finished he didn't even bother to look it trough, knowing he hadn't done well.<br>He rose from his seat, placed the test on the teacher's desk, snatched his phone from the basket and rushed out of the classroom.

He didn't only have one missed call from Kurt; he also had a text.  
>'<em>Can you meet be at the corner coffee shop at four thirty?'<em>

Blaine smiled with relief, even though he wasn't even forgiven yet.  
>And this was his final class, and it was almost four, he had to leave at once.<p>

Kurt was already sitting on the loveseat in the far corner when Blaine arrived at the small coffee shop, and Blaine hurried to make his order and join him.

"Hey" He said, a tiny bit nervous. He didn't know what mood Kurt was in at all since he hadn't been able to answer Kurt's phone call.

Kurt looked up at him seriously, he didn't look upset or angry, but really he didn't show any emotion at all.

"Hey" he returned shortly.

Blaine felt a bit lighter inside just seeing Kurt again, and he smiled, taking his seat next to Kurt, who sat facing him, leaned against the wall.

"I'm a bit disappointed you know, I thought I could trust you" Kurt said, looking sharply at Blaine.  
>Blaine nodded; those were words he'd expected, but what surprised him was how calm Kurt was.<br>"I know, I knew what I was doing. I just couldn't let people treat you that way. I don't regret telling him" Blaine admitted and sipped at his coffee.

"I get that, I mean if you were in this situation I don't think I'd be able to stand idly by.

But you could've told me what you were up to" Kurt should've sounded annoyed and hurt or something, but it was more like something was bubbling under the surface.  
>"Yes, I could've, I know. And I'm sorry Kurt, it was a lapse in judgment." Blaine said sincerely.<br>"And I forgive you for it" Kurt said simply, and looked deep into Blaine's eyes.  
>Blaine smiled, but felt a bit suspicious. He'd expected Kurt to put him trough hell before he forgave him.<p>

"Thank god, but… You've been ignoring me for days, why did you suddenly decide to forgive me? And to call me in the middle of my calculus exam?" Blaine raised one eyebrow at him, and a smile spread across Kurt's face.

"Well, sorry about that, I should've figured you'd be in class, I should've been in class. But you see; my dad came to visit me in my French class. He took me aside and told me that I was transferring" Kurt explained, and his smile became even wider.

It felt as if a ton was lifted from Blaine's chest, Kurt was going to get out of his misery, Karofsky wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore.  
>"Kurt, that's great" Blaine breathed, and reached over to hug Kurt.<p>

Kurt hugged him back, but cleared his throat.  
>"Wait one second, the reason I was in such a hurry to tell you is that I'm going to Dalton. I'm going to Dalton Blaine" Kurt said, his eye glittering and his voice rising in pitch.<p>

Blaine stared at him for a second, deciding how he should feel about that. In one way it made him very happy, but it also made his heart race with panic.  
>He'd have to find a way to deal with Sebastian.<p>

"That doesn't make you happy?" Kurt said suddenly, and his face fell and he looked down.  
>"Yes, Kurt, yes, of course it makes me happy! You'll be safe there, you'll fit right in" Blaine said and pressed out a smile.<br>Kurt looked up at him, considering if he was honest.  
>"Then why do you look so troubled? I get it if you don't want me there, I mean it's to separate lives. But I thought you…" Blaine cut Kurt of as he started rambling.<br>"Kurt, listen to me" He said, and Kurt went silent, and snapped his lips shut, eyes wide.  
>"I really do want you at Dalton, it'll be great, I'll even make sure you'll get a great roommate. But there is one thing that bothers me, and I think I should prepare you. When are you transferring?"<p>

"Tomorrow is my last day at McKinley" Kurt answered shortly, looking as suspicious as Blaine had felt a moment ago.  
><em>Wow, that is soon<em>… Blaine thought, and suppressed a sigh.  
>"Okay, I'll… Never mind. There's this guy, his name's Sebastian. I probably should've told you about him earlier but… However, he won't leave me alone, he's trying to get in my pants" Blaine sighed, and took another sip of coffee.<br>Kurt looked at him with a frown on his face, thinking it trough.  
>"Well, do you want him in your pants?" He asked, blushing.<br>"No, I don't, but it's no that simple" Blaine sighed, trying to find a way to explain.

"Why not?" Kurt asked sharply, he didn't seem to understand and Blaine didn't know how to explain.  
>"It's hard to explain, he's way too charming to just ignore. But look, when you transfer it would've surprise me if he get even worse, he's already all over me. I just wanted to tell you, so it didn't come as a surprise or anything. Don't worry about it"<p>

Kurt looked a bit amused, and smiled at Blaine. "Since you're telling me that it's nothing to worry about, it makes me think there is. But let's deal with that after I actually transfer."

Blaine smiled in agreement. "Yes, you're right. You're going to Dalton"

He hugged Kurt again and Kurt laughed against his neck, his hot breath tickling Blaine's skin.  
>It sent a chill down his spine and he pulled away awkwardly, remembering his dreams, and what he'd done when he'd woken up that night.<p>

He felt a blush spread across his cheeks, and felt annoyed with himself for being so obvious.  
>"What?" Kurt asked, looking even more amused, but now at Blaine's reddening cheeks.<br>"Nothing" Blaine said and laughed shortly before taking a large sip of his coffee.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously, knowing something was wrong.  
>But everything felt wrong right now, even thought Kurt getting to leave McKinley was great, and what he'd been hoping for.<br>But he had probably flunked his calculus exam, even if his French exam had gone alright. He'd have a triangular drama on his hands, and he needed to get Kurt a good roommate (he didn't want him with Nick or David). He had to study for his biology exam and the next part of his French exam and he also had to finish the speech and visit his parents.  
>He also had to practice his latest solo for the Warblers and start working on a set list for regionals.<p>

"How'd the exam go?" Kurt asked and relaxed back against the wall.  
>"Well, I'm pretty sure I fucked it up. But my French exam went well, now I just have to practice for the second part; oral presentation." He sighed and smiled tiredly.<br>"And your family?" Kurt was searching for whatever was bothering him.  
>"I need to visit them this weekend, they want to meet you too. And it's almost spring break."<br>"And how's that speech coming along?" Kurt continued.  
>"Look, Kurt, you're trying to figure out what's wrong, but it's just… All of it, at the same time. I'm overwhelmed" Blaine explained and suppressed a yawn.<br>A sly smile spread across Kurt's face and Blaine frowned at him.  
>"I know, that's why I asked you to come <em>here<em>. Tonight's open stage" Kurt explained, and when Blaine looked around he realized that there was a lot of people, more than usual. And a guy was setting up on the small stage.

Blaine glared at Kurt. "No, Kurt, what have you done?" He groaned and let his head fall back.  
>Kurt cleared his throat. "I haven't done anything. But you're singing tonight, the band is great, so" Kurt smiled widely at him. That smile that always made Blaine go weak.<br>"In that case you're singing too. I want to hear you in real life. I got proof of that High F you were talking about" Blaine smirked now, and Kurt's face went blank.

"Where did you get it?" He asked sharply, his eyes were piercing.  
>"Mercedes sent me a link to a blog by a certain Tina Coh-"<br>Kurt cut him of in the middle of a sentence. "Oh, no she didn't!" he hissed.  
>"But oh, she did" Blaine smiled and remembered how lovely Kurt's voice had been, he could only imagine it in reality.<p>

"Fine, I'll sing if you will" Kurt sighed, seeming a bit unsatisfied.  
>"Deal" Blaine agreed with a wide smile.<p>

_Next chap will be up soon, and it'll pick up where this ends just so we get some Kurt POV.  
>I have maybe two more chapters plotted, but like I said, I'm open to suggestions!<em>


End file.
